House of Cards Wiki:Request For Rights
Administrators are users who have proved themselves to be a very reliable editor of the wiki and have worked their way up to become an administrator. They are usually the most reliable members of the community. They have the power to delete pages and block users. The purpose of an administrator is to keep peace on the wiki and to delete vandalism. Administrators can also edit the pages that make up the wiki, and the MediaWiki pages too. Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. President Presidents are the most senior admins on the House Of Cards Wiki, they have all the abilities of an administrator but can edit user rights for Administrators, Content Moderators, and Rollbacks. They can also make other users presidents, but cannot take that ability away. The current President's are: LanaDelReyLove Roger Murtaugh At this time, you cannot request to become a President. Vice President Vice Presidents are admins on the wiki. They can edit any page on the wiki, delete pages, block users, and protect pages. They can also edit user rights for Discussion Moderators, and Chat Moderators. The Current Vice President's are: NurseJackieFan H. Roosevelt At this time, you can request to become a Vice President by asking a President on their message walls, be warned though, you might not get this role unless you have another right. Majority Whip Majority Whips are the senior moderators of the wiki. They have the ability to edit all content pages on the wiki, delete pages, and rename files. This is one of the stepping stones to become a Vice President. The Current Majority Whip's are: At this time, you may request this right, just leave a message on a presidents wall. You must have at least 500 edits and two months of activity on the wiki. Minority Whip Minority Whips are junior moderators of the wiki. They have the ability to close/remove message threads, manage and moderate chat. Usually, Majority Whips have this right too. At this time, you may request this right, just leave a message on a presidents wall. You must have at least 150 edits and one month of activity on the wiki, and be a current representative, or activist. Representative Representatives are chat moderators on the wiki. They can kick/ban people from the . At this time, you may request this right, just leave a message on a presidents wall. You must be active on chat and have one month of activity on the wiki. Activist Activists are the rollbacks on this wiki. They can "rollback" bad faith edits in one click. They usually have representative rights as well. The current Activists are: At this time, you may request this right, just leave a message on a presidents wall. You must have at least 100 edits and one month of activity on the wiki. Elections Elections on the House of Cards wiki are held annually. Everyone but President's has to run for re-election. This provides democracy for the wiki, and more community imput. Elections are held on March 15th, of every year, with nominations somewhere in February. Anyone can run for any spot, except for President, and if you are not a Majority Whip, you may not run for Vice President. Category:Site administration